Ginny Tales
by bthebest
Summary: This story is written in first person and i plan to write it in three parts. Its my favourite romance angle and most probable one according to me
1. Default Chapter Title

It was late evening when I finally reached home. I had stopped by Diagon Alley to do some shopping and decided to catch an elliptotion on my way back. Mother was of course freaking as usual, telling me I should have been back ages ago. How old did she think I was...I mean I had taken my advanced wizarding exams and graduated with honors...even Percy was looking proud at that.(I heard him say so to Mr Septimus, the minister for Magic and his new boss. )  
Putting my broom in the hallway cupboard, I was making my way to my room, when mum caught me.  
'Ginny, dear..'  
'Yes Mum?'  
'You wouldn't mind shifting to your old room for a while would you..?'  
'What...Why?'. I was distressed as my old room was small and dingy. I had taken over Ron's room when he had left for his Auror training program at the ministry. Thankfully, he was going to be there for another year at the very least. Not that I wasn't fond of my youngest brother, but I did like having his room all to myself.   
'Ron' coming dear and Harry with him.'  
'er..?'  
'Ron, dear Ron.he has the weekend off for Easter and Harry and he decided to spend Easter at home.   
'Harry..'  
Mum looked impatient.'Honestly Ginny, I would think you were slow witted if you hadn't gotten all those grades...Harry obviously doesn't want to go back to the Dursleys and wants to spend Easter with us. So they'll have to have Ron's old room back. Surely you don't mind dear...its only for the weekend and its been ages since Harry was here. I think he hasn't come ever since they graduated from Hogwarts..'  
I felt a slight flaming at the corners of my cheeks. It had been over an year since I had seen Harry. I found myself wondering if he had changed at all...I had had a crush on Harry for as long as I could remember. From the time I first saw him, the year before starting Hogwarts.   
The last I saw him, he was looking rumpled and adorable...with his dark hair flopping all over his face and his green eyes sparkling, as he waved his byes. He had grown rather tall, taller than Ron anyhow. And he was wearing Muggle clothes, rather nice Muggle clothes I thought...and then felt another blush spread as more, rather unplatonic thoughts came to my mind....  
  
II  
  
Celestina Warbeck was belting out her latest number. Personally, I strongly felt that it was time she took the millions they kept offering her and retired to a desert island, where her music might be better appreciated. Ron and Harry were supposed to arrive in another half hour. I presumed they'd be using a port key and walking down the hill. Which gave me an hour to get ready and do my hair. My heart kept hammering against my rib cage, until I thought it'd burst out. Last night I had taken a decision, that I'd tell Harry how I felt about him. I mean it couldn't do any harm could it, besides I was tired of drawing cold sighs each time I saw him. I would have to find some time alone to do this, I even had my words all ready. I had been practising them all night! Feeling a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach I went to bathroom, where my tub was ready and waiting. Climbing in, I lay back wondering of all possible ways and means of getting him away from my idiot brother, who seemed rather dumb in these matters. If I had been in his place, I'd have told Hermione ages ago, knowing that she felt the same. But no, who has the guts.!! Not Ron!   
I was reaching for my sponge, which had fallen out when I felt something warm touch my hand. Startled, I opened my mouth to scream, when I felt a heavy body crash through the shower curtains and fall into the tub.   
It was Harry.   
I stared at him while he hurriedly got himself up and looked at me. Which was about when we both realised that I was in the middle of a bath. I ducked under the soapy water, as Harry rapidly moved away. He was looking a little breathless and flushed. My heart felt like it was straining to get free of my ribcage and do a little jig of its own.  
'Hi Ginny..er..er..II'm sorry...er..You see I just took my apparating test and er...I'm not too good with it.'  
I felt a great giggle begin at the pit of my stomach and make its way up.   
He scratched his head and shuffled from one foot to another and said 'you look er..different..er...er...do you think I could go out through the door??'   
I burst out laughing. Almost immediately I heard my Mum's voice at the door. 'Ginny are you still in there??  
I sobered and realised the delicacy of the situation. 'I put my finger on my lips and said' sshshsh.. to Harry.'  
'What is it Mum??'  
'Ron's here dear, hurry up and come out. Harry must be coming soon and I expect they'll want to use it. I do wonder whats keeping Harry..Ron apparated in ten minutes ago. He reckons Harry got lost somewhere, still not so good with it, poor dear. She concluded sounding worried.   
I stared at Harry who was looking in the other direction. In the meanwhile, MUM left.   
'So what are you going to do? I whispered to him.  
'Why ar you whispering??'  
Mum's voice came again. Do hurry up Ginny, are you talking to yourself??'  
I glowered at him and said 'That's why.!'  
'oh.'.  
'Why don't you apparate again?'   
'Yeah, I think that's what I'll do, he replied still staring in the other direction. I shut the shower curtains as I heard him take out his wand. I dressed as fast as I could, and tried to calm my heart which was beating like a piston. It felt pretty unreal...Harry bumping in on me while I was taking a shower.   
Everyone was gathered t the tea table. I went and gave Ron a big hug. Evidently, Harry's second attempt at apparating had got him at the right place, for he was sitting looking very wet, sipping some coffee. I noticed he was avoiding my eye.   
I gave Ron a hug and took a chair, far away from Harry. Mum came in and said' Ginny, honey have you said Hi to Harry? Poor dear, he apparated himself into a puddle by mistake. And got terribly wet. I spluttered on my coffee while Harry's ears turned bright red.   
I was walking back to my room when Harry caught me again. 'Thanks for not saying anything. ' I smiled at him and said 'you're welcome.' He gave me a grateful grin and sped off. I went back to my room and stared at m self in the mirror. The redhead staring back looked rather plain to me. With very green eyes and unruly hair, a rather thin body she didn't look anything very great. Harry on the other hand was looking very good. He seemed to have been frequenting what the muggles termed a gym, because he suddenly seemed to have sprouted muscles that were pretty prominent through his thin t-shirt. I was still in my room, staring into the mirror when I heard Ron and Harry pass by my door. They seemed to be earnestly discussing something..  
'Harry, did you ask 'Her' about the Easter ball ? I did't meet with Fleur before we left, and now methinks, I'll have to stick with Padma patil as usual...What with Hermione still stuck with that toad face..! This last bit was spoken in low tones with a lot f vehemence, but that wasn't what hit me...Harry was planning to ask someone for the Easter Ball...This was a grand affair held the ministry's headquarters each year. I felt a pleasant tingle and wondered who 'she was....?? But any hopes I might have had got dashed to the ground when Harry replied.  
'No, I didn't see her before we came. 'xpect she was busy with her meeting with Septimus.'  
I felt a sudden sinking in my belly and gripped the dressing table very hard, till it squealed and tried to wiggle out of my hands.   
'Of course he would never like me, I thought bitterly.. Good old Ginny, always available...!' I was remembering all the times when I had patiently waited in the corners, hoping he would notice me. I had seen him fall in and out of love with Cho Chang, Parvati Patil..even lavender Brown..but he never seemed to stick with one person, or they with him. Me on the other hand had not changed my feelings for him from the time I was 11. that 8 years ago..!   
'Enough, I thought to myself angrily,. Enough of poor dear doormat Ginny, nice sweet perpetually in love ginny, Mr Harry Potter, now you are going to see a new me.' I made up my mind that things were going to change and I was going to make sure he knew of that as well.!  
End of part 1  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

It was cold and rainy when I got up the next day. I groaned and tried to bury myself back in my bed. For some strange reason I was having a huge headache and felt the beginnings of a cold. Then I remembered the events of the day before and the reason why I was feeling the way I was. I had spent most of the night before alternately fretting and fuming and sobbing into my pillow. I dragged myself from my bed, tossed my hair (which was falling all over my face) and walked up to the bathroom. The bathroom reminded me in Technicolor detail, the events of the day before and the tears threatened to flow again. I pursed my lips and decided 'Operation Ignore Harry' was going to start without any delay. Staring into the mirror, I frowned at the puffy eyes and red nose, thinking I would after all say yes to Neville Longbottom, who had been asking me to the Easter ball everyday for a week now. It was a bit tough trying to keep him at bay. Ever since I had gone for the Christmas Ball with him in Third year, he seemed to think we had something. Which was certainly not the case. Unfortunately, each year, he would invariably become my date as no one else I wanted,(read Harry Potter) would ask me.   
This year was going to be different. This year I was going with Neville and…and maybe would even let him kiss me goodnight afterwards. (Ugh…I thought…hmm…well…We'd see about that).   
I quickly showered and went down for breakfast. The house appeared empty except for mum.   
'Morning Mum.'  
'Hello Dear, did you have a good sleep?'  
'Yeah yeah…gosh its so cold in here…why don't you turn up the fire..'  
'Ginny, are you not feeling well honey?'  
'No mum I'm alright'  
'Sweetheart, your face looks a bit red. I think you are starting a cold…oh dear, let me give you some of the peppertonic '  
'Ugh…No mum, I refuse to have that please…its just a little cold.'  
'Yes and that'll escalate into something more very soon if you don't take care of it..'She replied severely, but thankfully left it at that.  
'Where are these guys?' I asked in what I hoped (real hard) was a casual tone.  
They've gone to the village dear, Harry had to call up the Dursleys because he hadn't told them he was here. They might get worried'  
I started to snort loudly and halfway through remembered that I wasn't supposed to like him anymore, and tried to turn the snort into a sneeze. The result of which was that mum (now convinced I was coming down with pneumonia) made me swallow large spoonfuls of peppertonic.   
Still steaming a bit at the ears, I sat down in the kitchen by the fire, reading the 'Daily Prophet' when Ron's hand on the clock turned to 'Coming Home'. And a few minutes later there was a sound at the fireplace as Ron fell in, followed closely by Harry.  
'Hey Gin, what's up? Said Ron, ruffling my hair. I gave him a huge grin.  
'Yeah hi gin.' Said Harry.  
'My name is Ginny. Don't call me Gin. I'm not something you drink.' I said frostily to him and proceeded to walk out of the room. Once out of their line of sight, I jumped up high and said 'Whoopee'. Round one to me, I thought smugly.   
Behind me I heard Harry's voice sounding bewildered. 'Whats happened to her?' I felt a little mean at this but then I quickly shook my head and went on to my room.  
I was preparing to take the Auror Training Institute entrance exams, the coming February and had a lot of preparation to do. There were tons of readings to go through before I would be half prepared. It was the toughest exam in all of the wizarding world. I sat at my table and managed to concentrate for all of fifteen minutes when Ron appeared at the door.  
'Hey Ginny, we're going down to Diagon Alley for the day. Maybe catch Serena Selzer at the new Elliptotion. Do you want to come along? ?'  
I felt tempted. Serena Selzer was my favourite star. The Elliptotion was similar what the Muggles called 'Movies'; only here you were part of the cast and everything happened as if it was true. Well, what the hey, I thought, I might as enjoy myself. Besides, I wanted to be with Ron. I hadn't seen him in ages and he was my favourite after Bill. Of course it was certainly not because Harry was going to be there. If anything, it'd give me a chance to ignore him more.   
Diagon Alley was bright and sunny. There was not a trace of the rain, which had been lashing the burrow this morning. We apparated outside Wilhelmina's Wizard Wear. The Elliptotion was a few feet away. We bought our tickets and went to the Leaky Cauldron for Butterbeer. The Elliptotion was due to start at 4.00 in the afternoon and there was plenty of time to just roam about, feeling the warm sun.   
We sat outside, sipping our Butterbeer, when Ron asked me about the Easter Ball. 'Are you coming to the Easter ball ?'  
'Yes. Actually I am.'  
'Who with??'  
'Come ON Ron, you know I'd go only with Neville.' I said this in an exaggerated tone, trying hard not to glance at Harry. Ron gave me an incredulous look and shrugged his shoulders. 'If that's what you want sis, but I could have sworn you couldn't stand the sight of him till sometime back. In fact weren't you just saying that he was bugging you to death in your Owl post, last Monday.'  
I glared at Ron. He had a unique talent for stuffing his fat feet in his mouth just when you'd wish he'd keep shut.   
'Well, I changed my mind. Neville is .is so cute.'  
I heard a spluttering noise coming from Harry's direction. He was red in the face and looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.   
'Is something very funny?' I asked in a cool tone. These were the first words we had spoken since the morning.  
'No, No something got stuck in my throat. Funny…whatever gave you the idea.'   
We walked the length of Diagon Alley, looking at the shops. I tried on a new outfit at Wilhelmina's. It was a lovely black dress, with thin straps, falling in folds across my knees. It was pinched in at the waist and had a low neck. I wore it and decided to ask Ron for his approval. Borrowing a pair of black pumps from the saleswitch, I went out to where Ron and Harry were waiting for me.   
'Well, Ron What do you think?'  
'Wow, Gin, you look great…that's a terrific dress. Why don't you buy it for the Easter ball?'  
I had assiduously avoided looking in Harry's direction all this while. Turning back to go in, I tried to glance casually in his direction. He was staring at me. I felt hot streaks over my face. Pretending I hadn't seen him look, I walked back and changed. Though it was a bit expensive, I decided to buy the dress. I had Christmas money saved up for a rainy…this was the perfect opportunity to spend it.   
Harry was oddly quiet for the rest of the day till we went in to the Elliptotion. The witch at the door gave us the parchment with the roles available. The Elliptotion on was called 'Adventure of the Micha Amazonia.' It was an exciting story about treasure hunters in the Amazon Jungle. Serena Selzer was Yashi, the leader of the expedition. I chose the role of Athica, a student who is part of the expedition. I wondered what roles Harry and Ron had chosen as I walked to the cubicle marked Athica. There I changed into costume and carried the genera-wands they had given us to the main theatre. There were the other people all in costume waiting for the manager to give the start signal, when everyone would point their genera-wands to small screen placed at the far end. Then the appropriate charm was spoken for the particular character and the Elliptotion would start.   
I looked around for Ron and Harry. They were nowhere to be found. Soon it was time for the show and Mr Meccles, the short portly manager huffed in and said ' You may Begin'. At once, all the people in the theatre pointed their wands to the main screen and shouted the appropriate charm. I said,' Devero Athica'. And felt a familiar sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shut my eyes hard, as this was my least favourite part of the show.   
I was standing at the edge of a rocky river when I opened my eyes. Below me, at least hundred feet below, the river swelled and foamed. I could feel wind whip across my face, blowing my hair my eyes. I felt a slight tremor in my heart, though I knew it was perfectly safe and nothing would happen to me. I heard a shout from the other side of the river. Looking across, I saw guy standing there yelling something. I couldn't hear him.  
'.. oss. the .iver..com..fast'  
I yelled back. " I can't hear you'  
A piece of parchment dangled next to me out of the thin air. It was the script. Quickly I scanned it and realised I was supposed to cross the river and go over to the other side. I waved my wand and apparated myself to other side. There was a man waiting on the other side. He was dressed in Muggle clothes, black jeans and a sweatshirt. He carried a satchel slung across his back. I couldn't recognise him, as he was in 'cast costume', that meant that his face was changed to match that of the character. I hated being in cast costume, so always went in for a role that didn't need a 'Cast Costume'.   
'Hi, the rest of the team went that way. Come lets catch up with them'. He had 'Kedrick ' stitched on his costume, just as I had 'Athica' stitched on my robes.  
In silence we walked some distance through the thick jungle. I could hear the river roaring behind me, though more faintly now. We must have walked for 15 minutes when I heard a heavy rustling in the undergrowth. I tensed up, trying to remember if this was part of the script. Unlike a 'Movie', an Elliptotion was different each time.   
The rustling came closer. I walked closer to Kedrick. He seemed unbothered by it all. It was then that I saw it. A huge snake. Screaming loudly, I clung to Kendrick. The snake came closer, moving with a pace that seemed impossible given its gigantic size. Kendrick held me and said something in a strange. I stared open mouthed as the snake obediently slithered back.   
He was a parselmouth.  
'Harry? I exclaimed.  
'Oh Hi Ginny, I was wondering if you'd recognise me''  
I stared at him, unable to decide whether the sudden singing in my heart was because I was happy to be alive or that because the sun was shining brightly and I could hear some birds chirp. Then I remembered last night, and the singing suddenly stopped.   
'Oh, hi Harry. Nice to see you.'  
'You could sound happier, you know,' He said angrily.   
He continued sarcastically, 'Of course I only just saved your life'  
'This isn't real or have you never been to an Elli before?'  
'What's with you? I mean you've been giving me the cold shoulder since morning. Did I say something wrong?', He ended confusedly.  
I started walking ahead.  
'Ginny, …Ginny wait.'  
'Go away. I said and felt someone yank my hand hard. Spinning around I faced him. He was standing inches away from me. 'His' face looked flushed.   
'I won't let you go till you tell me what is wrong.'  
I glared at him. 'His' face was changing.   
'Your costume's coming off,' I said trying to stop the wild hammering of my heart, still angry.   
'Look, I don't care about a crummy costume. Please tell me what is the matter with you'  
By now, it was his own face back. Staring at him, I felt a lump in my throat.  
'I..Harry..Go away. Please go away.'  
Then he kissed me. I mean really really kissed me. It seemed to be happening in slow motion. Me trying to move away, him pulling me closer and finally planting his lips on mine. It lasted for all off 10 seconds.   
'Gosh, Ginny,…er…I'm..gosh..I don't what came over me..I'm so sorry…' He had turned bright red now.   
'Don't be' I thought silently.   
Stiffly, he apologised again and started walking towards our original destination.   
  
  
  



End file.
